Típico
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Todos los pensamientos de Loke empezaban igual: Ella es la típica chica que... Pero no creyó que llegaría a equivocarse./ "Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".


**_Disclaimer_** _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 ** _Advertencias_** _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar.

 ** _Aclaraciones_** _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 ** _Pareja_** : Leo/Loke - Lucy

 ** _Género_** : Comedia.

 _"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto:Primer encuentro/Impresióndel Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"_

* * *

 **Típico**

* * *

Él siempre había sabido qué tipo de chica era la que pasaba por enfrente, con solo verla. Sus dotes de mujeriego le daban un sexto sentido si de una fémina se trataba. Con una sonrisa podía derretir a cualquiera y dependiendo de la reacción era el tipo de chica, si le devolvía la sonrisa, si le volteaba la cara, si le fruncía el ceño, si se sorprendía, etc.

Ese día se encontraba en una cafetería, era su hora de almuerzo y veía con disimulo a unas chicas que se encontraban en la mesa del frente.

 _¨La joven de pelo negro es la típica chica que dice: Si él me habla lo ignoraré y me haré del rogar; en cambio la chica castaña es la típica que se sonrojaría y no podría ni hablar…¨_ Pensaba el peli-naranja mientras tomaba su café.

Él era Loke Raion, editor en jefe de la revista más leída de Magnolia: Magic.

Esta revista iba dirigida hacía el público femenino y él era un experto en el tema. Justo por eso se había quedado sin un reportero, más bien reportera ya que la chica en cuestión quería que él fuera exclusivo de ella. Estaba enojada porque Loke no planeaba dejar a un lado a todas esas chicas que tenía en su agenda.

Y en ese mismo instante, en la oficina de recursos humanos, se estaba llevando a cabo la difícil tarea de conseguir un buen reemplazo para Karen, una de las mejores reporteras.

Hibiki estaba teniendo muchos problemas, puesto que la mayoría de las postulantes no tenían ni idea de lo que era hacer un reportaje, lo único que les importaba era el hecho de que trabajarían con Loke, Eve, Ren y él. Suspiró con cansancio, claro que amaba a todas las chicas y más si gritaban de emoción cada que lo veían, pero llevaba más de 100 entrevistas y ninguna era apta para el puesto.

–Loke debería de estar haciendo esto…– Dijo fastidiado, pues él se había disgustado con Raion porque por su culpa despidieron a Karen, chica de la cual se había enamorado.

–No te quejes, es mejor que lo hagas tu.– Le dijo Bob, el dueño de la revista, mientras se acercaba a él peligrosamente.– Así tu escoges a alguien que si trabaje.– Hibiki, ya acostumbrado al comportamiento de su jefe, solo se hizo a un lado y se tocó las sienes.

–Bien, pero me debe una grande.– Masculló molesto.

~O~

–Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa.– Gritó una rubia mientras intentaba salir del metro. Hacía unas pocas horas que le habían llamado para una entrevista de trabajo y le pidieron que se presentara ese mismo día.

Sonrió triunfante cuando logró salir ilesa y con toda su ropa puesta. Miró el croquis que tenía en la mano y caminó para encontrar el edificio.

Esa chica era Lucy Heartfilia, la única heredera del Magnate Jude Heartfilia, que poseía acciones de muchas empresas y se catalogaba como uno de los más ricos del país. Pero ella era todo lo contrario a lo que Jude quería, pues en contra de la voluntad de su padre se salió de casa a los 18 y vivía en un departamento un poco lujoso, que pagaba con su beca y salario de reportera novata en un periódico local. Justo había terminado su carrera y había dejado currículos en todas las agencias de revistas de la ciudad y en los periódicos.

Siguió derecho para encontrarse con la cafetería que era el punto de referencia que había encontrado en el GPS. Vio por unos segundos el local y sonrió, ya había llegado ahí, ahora solo le faltaba caminar una cuadra para dar con el edificio.

Repasó mentalmente todo lo que diría y el cómo actuaría, había escogido un conjunto color arena, su falda era medianamente larga, le llegaba a las rodillas, y era un poco ajustada; su blusa era color blanca, ajustada y con un escote en ¨V¨ que resaltaba lo grande de su busto; por último el saco, que le quedaba justo a la medida, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y casi no estaba maquillada, sus zapatos eran de un color beige y con tacón bajo.

Llevaba una carpeta donde traía todos los documentos solicitados por el entrevistador. Logró dar con el edificio y, con nervios, entró. El guardia del lugar le preguntó el motivo de su visita y esta con una sonrisa contestó que venía para una entrevista de trabajo.

–¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita? – Le preguntó educadamente el guardia.

–Soy Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia.– Odiaba tener que dar su apellido, pero no le quedaba de otra. Lo vio buscar su nombre en la lista.

–Sí, aquí esta.– Le dijo mientras palomeaba su nombre y luego le daba un gafete de identificación.– Disculpe las molestias, pero han venido tantas chicas a tratar de que se les permita una entrevista… usted me entiende.– Le comentó con cansancio.

–Claro, no se preocupe.– Contestó ella, se colocó el gafete y siguió las indicaciones del guardia.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, se sentía aún más nerviosa. ¿Tantas chicas querían el puesto? Inhalo y exhaló, cerró su puño y lo levantó a la altura de la cara.

–Estoy encendida.– Dijo en voz baja, esa frase era la que su mejor amigo decía cuando se enfrentaba a un reto, y ese era un muy buen momento.

Al decirla, le dio más valor para llegar.

La oficina era amplia y la secretaría muy amable, le dijo que ella la llamaría para cuando le tocase, aún faltaban otras 3 chicas de que las entrevistaran, mientras tomó su carpeta y la puso en fila.

Lucy se sentó y comenzó a leer una de las revistas de la sala de espera. Observó con interés los diferentes artículos, vio que tal vez tenía posibilidades de tener el trabajo y se sintió un poco más confiada.

Pronto ya era su turno, respiró agitadamente y con una sonrisa entró para encontrarse con su entrevistador.

– _My Lady…_ – Dijo una voz seductora en su oído, justo después de cerrar la puerta.– Por favor toma asiento.– Volteó a verlo y el chico le sonrió. Hibiki ya estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar así a las chicas, pero ella no lo estaba y se le hizo extraño, y hasta un tanto acosador, que él hiciera eso.

–Mu…mucho gusto… yo soy…– Intentó presentarse con normalidad, pero los nervios le habían hecho una jugarreta.

–Lucy Heartfilia.– Dijo él.– Si, sé quién _eres_. Yo no soy el de recursos humanos.– Aclaró.– Soy el investigador de la revista, todo lo que escriben yo ya lo sé.

Lucy se puso nerviosa, él debía saber de quién era hija y…

–Vaya, vaya… ¿Por qué la heredera de las empresas Heartfilia quiere entrar en nuestra revista? – Le preguntó interesado. ¿Quién iba a creer que una niña rica ira a una entrevista de trabajo?

–Yo… yo…–Dudó unos segundos y después de un suspiro le contestó.– Solo quiero ser independiente. No quiero ser conocida como ¨La hija de Jude¨.– Le dijo un poco molesta.– Soy Lucy.– Le aclaró, ya que él prácticamente la había llamado justo como ella no quería que lo hicieran.

Hibiki sonrió complacido, para empezar, ella no había caído en sus intentos de coqueteo, luego era sincera con lo que pensaba y por último, ponía en su lugar a quien la hiciera enojar. Fue en ese instante en que supo que ella era digna del puesto, sin contar que se graduó con honores de la universidad local y él mismo verificó los distintos artículos realizados tanto al periódico escolar como al que trabajaba en esos momentos, tenía una muy buena redacción, la ortografía y gramática eran excelentes.

–Bien, te haré las preguntas básicas…– Comenzó.

Después de media hora, él estaba muy complacido con la rubia y quedó de llamarla si era solicitada, ella alegre se despidió de él y se marchó.

–Bob.– Dijo llamando al jefe.– Tengo a la chica, solo necesito que firmes y le des el visto bueno.

–Oh~ claro que si.– Dijo alegremente.– ¿Estás seguro que podrá con Loke?

–Sí, Loke creerá saber manejarla pero no podrá.– Le sonrío en complicidad.

A una cuadra de ahí, Loke ya había obtenido otros dos números de teléfono. Sonrió triunfal por su capacidad y se dirigió a la revista para ver a quien habían elegido como su próxima reportera.

~O~

Un grupo de chicas estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa, que en cuyo centro se encontraba un celular rosa.

–¡Me rindo! – Dijo Lucy.

–Lu-chan, no digas eso, todas sabemos que te llamaran.– La consoló Levy.

–Sí, Lucy. No te desanimes.– La animó Erza.

–Juvia cree que si te llamaran.– Afirmó Juvia.

–Ya, ya Lu-chan, cálmate.– Le sobó el hombro Levy.– Si te llaman qué bueno y si no…

–¡Vamos e incendiamos el edificio! A-ka-ka-ka-ka.– Dijo Natsu, irrumpiendo en el departamento de la chica.

–Tsk, Natsu.– Entra Gray.– Te dije que iríamos al billar.– Lo pateo.

–¡Oh Gray-sama~!– Chilló Juvia al ver al pelinegro, corrió a abrazarlo y Gray se hizo hacia atrás, empujando accidentalmente el pastelito que Erza tenía en su mano.

Mientras Natsu corría y atropellaba a la rubia.

–¡Happy!– Gritó contento al ver al gatito de Lucy.

–¡Natsu!– Gritó Lucy desde el suelo.

Lo siguiente que pasó, parecía que iba en cámara lenta. Lucy fue aplastada por Juvia, ya que Gray la había usado como escudo contra Erza, la pelirroja ahora lo estaba golpeando, Levy no sabía qué hacer si ayudarlas a levantarse o ir a quitarle el gato a Natsu, ya que lo estaba pintando de azul.

¨ _I dont care, I ship it_ …¨

Se escuchó y todos se quedaron en silencio.

–¡EL CELULAR!– Gritaron las chicas, pero el departamento estaba de cabeza.

La mesa estaba al otro lado de la sala, el sofá estaba volteado, las sillas estaban esparcidas y el gato medio pintado.

Todas se levantaron y buscaron como locas el bendito celular, cuando lo encontraron descubrieron la cruel verdad.

–Si…– Se escuchó decir a Lucy por milésima vez. Cerró su móvil y suspiró.

–Umm, tanto show para nada. – Dijo Gray, sin camisa, y acostado en el sofá.

–Cada vez me grita mas. – Dijo decepcionada.

–Tu casera solo sabe hacer eso. – Concordó Levy.

Pasadas unas horas, después de que Natsu fuera regañado por Lucy por haber pintado a Happy y de que Gray logró quitarse a Juvia de encima, todos decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa. Lucy se quedó viendo su celular con esperanzas de que sonara.

–Tal vez ya tienen a alguien. – Dijo totalmente derrotada.

Se puso a limpiar el desorden que sus queridos amigos dejaron, ordenó todo y pronto su departamento ya era habitable otra vez.

 _¨I don't care, I ship it…¨_

Volteo a ver su celular, lo tomó sin ganas. Pero la llamada entrante era de un ¨ _Número desconocido_ ¨.

– ¿Bueno?– Contestó con miedo, habían estado haciendo estafas telefónicas y no quería ser víctima de ello.

–Lucy, querida. – La voz le sonó un tanto familiar.– Soy Hibiki.– Un escalofrio recorrió su columna.– Te tengo muy buenas noticias. Necesitamos que te presentes mañana a primera hora, o sea a las 7 a.m.

–Claro, ahí estaré. – Le contestó animada.

–Muy bien, te esperamos. – Se despidió y colgó.

Lucy no podía creer que hubiera conseguido el empleo que quería y donde ella quería. Animada, camino a su closet y buscó lo que se pondría al día siguiente. Satisfecha con su elección se fue a dormir, no sin antes textearle a sus amigas su buena noticia.

~O~

Estaba parada frente al edificio. Sentía las piernas pesadas y no podía caminar, estaba muy nerviosa. Tomó todo el aire que pudo y se adentró.

–Señorita, buenos días. – La saludó el guardia.- Ya me lo han notificado, que tenga un excelente primer día.

Lucy le sonrió y siguió su camino, ahora tendría que ir a una oficina diferente.

Después de dar muchas vueltas en esa gran empresa llegó a su destino. Entró a la oficina que le correspondía, dejó sus cosas, tomó un cuaderno personal y fue a tocar la puerta de su jefe.

– Pasa. – Se escuchó desde adentro e hizo caso.

Lo primero que vio fue a su jefe coqueteando con dos chicas, suspiró, abrió su cuaderno y con un marcador rojo tachó la foto de él.

–Umm…– Dijo Loke al verla. ¨ _Ella es la_ _típica_ _rubia, bonita, hija de papi, de manos pequeñas muy bien cuidadas… de seguro entró por recomendación y por ende no sabe hacer nada… por lo visto es muy delicada, seguramente si la invito a un restaurant lujoso cae redondita a mis pies…_ ¨ Pensó Raion.

Mientras por la mente de Lucy no había mejor palabra para describir a su jefe: Mujeriego. ¨ _Este ha de ser el tipo de chico que cree saber todo sobre las mujeres por la gran cantidad de conquistas que ha llevado a la cama… Iuk.¨_ Pensó Lucy.

–Ya pueden retirarse, hermosas. – Se despidió de las chicas y fijó su vista en Lucy. –Y bien, cariño…- Se acercó peligrosamente a ella.- ¿Qué sabes hacer?

Lucy, indignada por cómo le había hablado, se enfadó.

–Mi currículo lo dice todo.-Aclaró, alejándose de él.

–Vamos, amor.- Se acercó nuevamente. –Quiero que tú me lo cuentes. – Contrariado por el hecho de que se volviera a separar y de que, además, le recitara todo lo que podía hacer, no supo por qué Lucy no caía en sus encantos.

Lo que restó del día y de la tarde, Loke no pudo hacer ningún avance con ella.

¿Es que acaso se le fue el toque?

A la hora de salida, ella se marchó sin decirle nada. No aceptó su invitación a cenar, es más parecía que no conocía el lugar a donde quería llevarla.

Se paseó en su oficina, reconstruyendo todo el día, repasó todos los momentos en que se le había insinuado y que ella, inteligentemente, había rechazado.

Hibiki no podía ocultar su felicidad, por fin había alguien que no cediera a los encantos de Loke, ni a los de él. Por fin tendría a alguien que si quisiera trabajar y no que prefiriera estar a solas con Raion.

–Hiciste una buena elección. –Dijo Bob, él también se estaba divirtiendo.

–Sí, creo que sí. –Se despide de todos y comienza a salir de la revista, no sin antes ser interceptado por el peli-naranja.

– ¿De dónde la sacaste? –Preguntó, fastidiado de tanto darle vueltas.

–Ella vino a mí. – Le contestó divertido.

Loke se quedó callado, no agregó nada y se dio la vuelta.

¨ _Ese tipo no puede ganarme…_ ¨ Pensó, un tanto molesto de que Hibiki pudiera tener la atención de la única chica que no le había hecho caso.

Le demostraría que él era el mejor.

Hibiki lo vio irse y se rio, le encantaba hacer enojar a Loke y dañar su orgullo lo más posible.

¨ _Si él supiera que Lucy no me hizo caso tampoco…_ ¨ Pensó divertido.

Fin

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llegó la inspiración. Gracias por leer.

Espero tomatazos :D o cosas diciendo que me aman :3


End file.
